Utility vehicles such as pickup trucks typically include a bed that may be used for the storage of various objects, which may be associated with a tailgate that may be raised or lowered. In the lowered position, it is possible to place an object, such as a tool, gun, fishing pole, or the like, resting upright on the ground against the end wall of the tailgate. In this position, the object is supported for ready access by an adjacent person.
The end wall of the tailgate tends to have a smooth, painted outer surface with rounded edges, and objects such as those mentioned above tend to be irregularly shaped, asymmetrically balanced, and also provided with smooth contact surfaces. Consequently, little assurance exists that the object will remain in place when positioned along it. Indeed, such objects tend to slide and fall to the ground unless precisely positioned, especially if the tailgate or the object is slippery or wet (as is often the case for a fishing pole, or the tailgate as the result of rain or morning dew). Aside from the inconvenience associated with balancing the object in the first place or picking it up later, the fall could result in damage to the object.
This document relates to an adjustable support, such as may be associated with a tailgate or a pickup bed or a vehicle bumper. The support would provide for convenient storage and ready access to the supported items when actuated, yet be easily removed or stowed so as to not interfere with the normal use of the tailgate or bumper.